The Escape
by nursepower
Summary: WIP The prisoners escape from Fox River and then what?
1. Chapter 1

**Prison Break—The Escape**

Spoilers: None if you are caught up.

Setting: Everything has happened that happened in the show except Abruzzi wasn't hurt or airlifted out of prison. Link is still in the infirmary and Michael just announced that the escape couldn't be done.

"C'mon, c'mon" Link growled as he jabbed the broom handle down the drain, trying to break the pipe. He could hear Michael below him trying to break the pipe too. And then he heard Michael say, "It can't be done. I'm so sorry. It just can't be done". Lincoln came to the same realization and layed on the floor so he could talk down the pipe. "Michael?" he asked. "I'm here", he heard Michael call back. "I can't do it Link. God, I'm so sorry, I can't get through. They replaced the pipe." Lincoln heard the desperation in Michael's voice. "It's okay", he tried to sooth him, even though he couldn't touch him or hug him. "I don't blame you. I know you tried. I love you Michael. I always have and always will, but we have to face reality. I'm going to die." "No", he heard Michael's defeated cry. "Go back, Michael. Go back before you get caught. I'll talk to you tomorrow…you know…before", and he let the sentence trail off. Lincoln heard the other's convincing Michael to head back and heard his little brother fighting it the whole way.

Lincoln sat up on his knees on the floor and put his head in his hands and cried. He knew Michael would blame himself for not being able to break them out. Michael had tried everything…he even got himself thrown in prison and it all came down to a damn pipe…a pipe that had been taken care of, if not for an orderly's overzealousness.

The next morning, Bellick yelled to the cellblock, "Scofield…Abruzzi…Westmoreland…Sucre…the doc needs you all for physicals. Got to check and make sure you're disease free and all that good stuff", he finished by hitting the button to unlock those specific rooms. Bellick walked the four cons to the infirmary and noticed no staff was around. "Sit down and don't move", he meanly told the four. "Doc? Doc! Where the hell are you?" he bellowed. "I'll be right out. I'm finishing with Burrows. He can go back today", she said back as she came out of the room to stand in the doorway of exam 2. She was holding Link's chart and writing the discharge note. "You ready to shake and bake?" Bellick yelled into Lincoln, to the dismay of the Doctor and the four other prisoners'. "Captain Bellick! Have some decency," Sara chided him. Sara took a glance at Michael and saw he was balling his fists in anger, trying to hold back the tears and frustrations. No one else said anything until they heard the doctor's surprised scream and her file fell to the floor scattering papers everywhere. Michael immediately looked and gasped in horror. Lincoln had Sara by her hair with a scalpel to her neck.

Bellick immediately stood, his baton ready and about to get on the radio. "Don't do it!" Lincoln sneered at him. "Put the radio and baton down or I will cut her". "You don't have the balls, convict", Bellick goaded Lincoln. "Unfortunately for the Doctor I do", Link replied. "Prove it!" "Captain Bellick!" Sara yelled at him in disbelief. "Link…this isn't the way", Michael was standing trying to reason with his brother, scared for Sara's life. His brother would never do something like this, but desperation brought out another side of Lincoln. "Please…let her go", Michael tried. "Help me", Sara loudly whispered to Michael, looking at him with tears in her eyes. Lincoln pulled harder on her hair. "Shut up", he yelled at her. "You want proof! I'll give you proof!" Lincoln yelled and slid the blade an inch across the Doctor's neck, causing a red stream of blood to appear, and the doctor cried out. "No!" Michael yelled at his brother. "Burrows you hurt her and that will be it for you", Bellick tried. "What do you mean it? I'm already a dead man…might as well commit the crime I'm going to fry for. I think that's only fair, don't you?" Lincoln asked Bellick. What more could Bellick say. Lincoln Burrows was going to die by the electric chair in a few hours…he had nothing to lose. "Sit down", Lincoln sneered at Bellick. "Abruzzi…tie him up", Lincoln said and nodded his head towards a roll of medical tape. "And don't be gentle about it either". Abruzzi listened and began to tie up the guard. "Don't do this Abruzzi. You do this and you're going down." "I don't think so boss", Abruzzi said and gagged him and then tied both his wrists to the chair and then his legs. After that he searched the guard for weapons and smashed his radio. "Sucre…be the look out for me", Lincoln told Sucre and watched as the inmate got up and went to the door. "Westmoreland…find me some more tape", Lincoln ordered.

"You don't want to do this Lincoln", Dr. Tancredi tried to reason with him. "You don't have a clue what I want doc. I want to watch my son grow up. I want to be able to live my life, but because of your father…I'm not going to see that happen. Let's see how he likes it to lose someone he loves." "Lincoln, no", Michael said to his brother sternly and then softened. "Please Link…not Sara". "Listen little brother. You cooperate with me and she'll live. Don't and I won't be the only one dying today. Now what's your choice?" At that moment Westmoreland came back with another roll of tape. "Here you go Link", he said holding the tape out for Lincoln to take. "You gonna cooperate, Michael?" Link asked motioning for if the answer was yes to take the tape. Michael hesitantly took the roll of tape. Link pushed the doctor face down over the counter. "Dr. Tancredi, hands behind your back please", Lincoln told her sternly. "Do it Michael", Lincoln told his brother and Michael knew what he wanted. Michael gently grabbed her right wrist. "I'm sorry Sara", he said as he pulled her arm behind her back and held it there while he reached for her other one. Once her wrists were together behind her back he wrapped the tape around them.

When he was finished he gave her hands a little squeeze to give some sort of comfort. Lincoln used her hair to pull her back up and replaced the scalpel to her neck. "Let's go. Everyone walk towards the door", Lincoln ordered. Sucre then opened the door and held it as Michael, Westmoreland, Abruzzi, and then Lincoln and Dr. Tancredi came through. "What is the plan, chico?" Sucre asked. "Not here", Lincoln said and continued down the hall. "Which way is the quickest out with the least amount of guards?" Lincoln asked the doctor. "Straight ahead", Sara said. "There is only one guard and it's the door to the parking garage". "When does anyone else come in?" Lincoln asked. "Not for another hour or so." "Good…that should give us enough time to get a head start as long as none of the guards get lose and sound an alarm." The group came across the last guard station. "Hey", he yelled at the prisoners grabbing for his radio, until Lincoln said, "Don't do it man. Back away from the radio and sit down", Lincoln told him pushing the blade a little bit harder against the doctors neck, causing her to push herself further back into Lincoln's chest to get away from it. "Do what he says", she choked out to the guard. The guard seeing the doctor already bleeding immediately sat down in his chair. Abruzzi walked over to him and repeated the steps he had taken with Bellick as far as tying the guard down and taking his weapons and radio. Then he hit the button on the control panel to open the door to the garage. "Sucre, you know how to hotwire a car?" Lincoln asked as they walked through the garage. "Why does everyone assume Puerto Ricans know how to hotwire cars?" Sucre retorted smartly. "Do you or don't you?" Lincoln pressed. "Of course", he said. "Good. Go get that van over there. Westmoreland you go with him. Hurry up", Link stated as he kept looking around for signs of authority. "Link…we're out. Let her go now. Please." Michael pleaded for Sara's freedom. "Not yet. We may still need the leverage", Lincoln answered as the van pulled up with Sucre driving and Westmoreland in the passenger seat. Abruzzi pulled open the side door. "After you", he told the brothers. "Get in Michael", Lincoln ordered. Michael climbed into the van and had a seat. Lincoln pushed the doctor into the van and then climbed in after her. "Sit down", he told her and pushed her in a seat next to Michael. Abruzzi got in last and closed the door behind him and Sucre stepped on the gas. "Where to papi?" Sucre asked behind him. "To the airstrip. Abruzzi, tell him the way." Lincoln ordered. Once they were about 5 miles from the prison, Link took the scalpel and leaned over Sara to cut the tape binding her wrists. "You okay Doc?" he asked, watching Sara pull her arms out from behind her and pull the remaining tape from her wrists. "Yeah. Are you?" "Couldn't be better", Link said and smiled at the doctor, who smiled back. "What the hell is going on here?" Michael questioned angrily, staring at the 2 who were acting like old friends.

Flashback

"So that's the big secret. I thought Michael was saying goodbye to me today, turns out I was right", Lincoln heard and stood up immediately. "Dr. Tancredi!" Link stated in shock. She entered the room and closed the door behind her. "You should be in bed", she stated to Lincoln and pulled the sheets straight so he would get back in. He hesitantly got back in the bed and felt like a kid again as Dr. Tancredi tucked him in. "Don't worry", she said sitting on the side of the cot. "I'm not going to say anything. Matter of fact, I think I can help if you'll trust me." "Why?" Lincoln asked. "A number of reasons actually. First, I believe your innocent. Second, I don't believe in the death penalty no matter what a person does and last…well there's something about your brother. I'm not sure what it is exactly but if he's willing to do all he has done to help you, then I should do everything I can to help also." "You love him", Lincoln stated as fact, causing Dr. Tancredi to go speechless. She kept opening and closing her mouth wanting to deny it, but knowing it was true. Lincoln saw she was grasping for words, so he added, "He loves you too". Sara put her head down so Lincoln wouldn't see her blush.

After a few minutes Dr. Tancredi composed herself and was able to talk again. "So here's my idea", and she went into all the details, with Lincoln listening through the whole speech. When she was finished she sat waiting for a reaction. "I can't ask you to do that, Doc." "You're not asking me to do anything. It was my idea…I volunteered. I want you to do this. You have to get out of here Link and this is the only way. If not for yourself, do it for Michael. If you die, the person he is will die too and I can't watch that happen. I'm begging you to do this", Sara said, pleading with Lincoln, putting a hand on his arm. His eyes met hers and she begged one more time. "Please". "Thank you, Dr. Tancredi", Link stated to let her know he would go along with her plan. "Should we tell Michael?" he asked her. "No, I think it would be best to have a natural reaction. Who else was going to escape with you guys?" "Sucre, Westmoreland, Abruzzi, C-note, and T-bag", Lincoln answered her. "Do you need all those guys?" she asked. "We need Westmoreland and Abruzzi and Sucre is Michael's roommate. He's helped with everything. We can't leave him behind." "Okay…I will make sure they are all here tomorrow morning. Now listen Lincoln, you have to play this like it's really happening. Don't be afraid to go all out. I won't get upset. The more real it is, the more believable it will be." "Okay", Lincoln said. "Okay, now get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning", Sara got up and gave Lincoln a hug. "Thank you", he said very emotionally. "Your welcome", Dr. Tancredi answered and left the room to leave Lincoln to decide his play.

Lincoln stayed awake the rest of the night lost in his thoughts. He worked out every scenario in his head and was ready. He knew exactly what to do and was pretty sure he could anticipate the reaction of everyone else.

END FLASHBACK

"It's okay, Michael. It was all a set-up. Dr. Tancredi knew what was going to happen…well except for Bellick being an ass and me having to use the scalpel. That I'm sorry for Doc, but I snagged you some gauze on the way out", Lincoln stated and handed the doctor some gauze. "It's okay Link…and you can call me Sara", she said pushing the gauze to her neck, to soak up the small amount of blood that had come from the cut. "I can't believe this", Michael stated, still angry. His brother had just given him a heart attack and made him question everything he ever believed about him and the doctor, who he cared deeply for had been a part of the whole thing. He was in an emotional overload. First, the thought of complete failure at not being able to save his brother last night…and then extreme sorrow facing the fact that Link was going to die…and then utter confusion and fright as he saw the man he looked up to become someone he didn't even know as he held the doctor captive and cut her with the scalpel. And now it was all a set-up? At least the last hour of it was. How long had the doc and Link been planning this? And why didn't they let him in on it so he wouldn't be so scared for her safety. Michael didn't know what to think. He needed some time alone to sort out his feelings and come to grips with all that had happened.

"Michael, what are you thinking?" Lincoln questioned him, trying to see if he was okay. Before he could answer, Abruzzi told everyone they were at their destination and the van stopped. Everyone got out and looked at the large plane in front of them; their bird of freedom. Abruzzi was already walking up the steps to the plane. Lincoln tried to grab hold of Michael's arm. "Talk to me, Michael", he said concerned and felt hurt when Michael pulled his arm away. "Don't touch me", Michael sneered at him and walked the steps and entered the aircraft.

"Maybe I shouldn't go", Sara said to Lincoln before they were supposed to get on the plane. "Sara, you have to go. He will get over it. This is just Michael being Michael. He's scared because I told you he loves you and he just saw me, who is supposed to be the man that took care of him his whole life, hurt you and then found out it was all a set-up. Trust me he will get over it. Also, if you don't go the feds will be all over you and probably kill you like they did my son's mother", Lincoln ended the last part with sadness in his voice.

Sara and Lincoln were the last one's to make their way onto the plane. "Dad!" LJ called and lunged himself into his father's embrace, where he broke down and sobbed. LJ and Veronica had already been on the plane for over an hour waiting to see if the group would make it. Sara watched from behind with tears in her eyes. Tears of happiness at watching father and son reunite.

One of the pilots closed the door to the plane and then said they would be taking off in just a few minutes. The plane was very large for a privately owned one. It was very spacious and had a few rooms and nice chairs in divided areas. "You own all this?" she heard Sucre ask Abruzzi. "Yup", he stated matter-of-factly. "And we got a present for you Sucre and you too Westmoreland". At hearing their names both men looked up to see Maricruz and Westmoreland's daughter on the plane. "Oh my God! Baby!" Sucre yelled and pulled Maricruz down onto his lap. "How is bambino?" he asked touching her stomach. "He's fine", she stated. "He? We're going to have a he? I love you so much", Sucre said and started an all out make-out session with his soon to be wife.

Westmoreland and his daughter had gone to a separate part of the plane to talk and catch up. After LJ finished hugging and crying with his dad, Sara watched as Lincoln pulled Veronica to him in a warm embrace. "I'm so glad you are here", he said into her hair. "Me too", she said returning the hug.

Sara felt extremely out of place. She looked past Lincoln and Veronica and saw Michael towards the back of the plane, about to enter a room. He was standing in the doorway, looking tiredly at her. As soon as their eyes met, she tried to smile at him, but he turned and entered the room without saying anything.

The pilots then came overhead and told everyone to sit down because they were taking off.

Sara took the closest seat to her, and watched as Veronica came and sat next to her. "Talk to him", Veronica said to her and Sara didn't even have to ask who. "Michael will get over this. He's just had a lot of loss in his life, and he was scared it would happen again. Just talk to him, please." "I will", Sara said, getting up after the plane had taken off. She walked down the hall to the room where she saw Michael enter.

She knocked and called out his name. "Michael…its Sara. Can I talk to you?" No answer. She tried the doorknob to find it unlocked. She hesitantly opened the door and stepped in closing it behind her. The room looked like a small apartment; a large bed off to one side, a couch in front of a TV, a few scattered chairs and a dresser. Then a small bar area. She saw him sitting on a small couch holding a small glass with brown liquid, and then she saw the bottle of rum next to him. He was staring at a painting that was hung on the wall. She quietly walked over and sat on a chair next to him. She could tell he'd been crying and wanted nothing more than to pull him to her, but wasn't sure what his response would be and wasn't sure if she could handle his rejection after everything they've been through. "Michael please talk to me", Sara tried to place a hand on his hand, but he shrugged it off. She continued to talk since he wasn't. "It wasn't Links idea. It was mine. I was there when you were trying to break the pipe last night and I heard you say you couldn't do it. I heard Lincoln tell you he was going to die and you had to face it. I couldn't stand by and watch all that happen so I asked him to do this. I'm sorry we didn't tell you beforehand. For one, there wasn't time to tell you and for two, your reaction had to be natural", Sara finished.

"Natural! You want to see natural?" Michael yelled at Sara standing up and throwing his glass against the wall smashing it. Suddenly his psychiatrist's words came into her head about Michael not knowing how to handle his emotions. Sara grabbed both arms of the chair and just listened to him rant. "How about the fact that I thought my brother was going to die? How about the fact that I didn't sleep at all last night because I was thinking about watching them strap my brother into a chair and electrocute him?" He stood in front of her chair and grabbed both armrests, in turn landing on her hands holding her to the chair leering over her.

Sara was leaning as far back in the chair as possible as Michael was standing over her yelling. "Or how about the fact that I watched as my BROTHER held a knife to your throat and then used it to cut you. Or maybe the fact that he had me tie you up, the whole time I'm scared for your life…oh wait…I know…how about finding out you knew about it all along! How's that for a fucking natural reaction SARA?" he continued to yell. "Michael please calm down", Sara tried. Michael pushed himself away from her chair and walked over to face the wall. He put both hands on the back of his head and leaned his forehead against the wall deep in thought. Sara got up out of her chair and walked to stand behind Michael. He felt her prescence and started to talk again, this time lowering his voice to normal. "I have so many things running through my mind right now, I don't know what to do", he confessed. Sara put her arms around him from behind, sliding her hands up his chest and laying her cheek against his back. "It's okay. I'm here. You can talk to me", she cooed to him, hoping he wouldn't pull away again. He didn't. Instead he cried. He cried like he had never cried before. Happy that his brother had escaped and that he would live. Happy that Sara was okay and she was with him. Relieved to find out his brother wasn't what he believed he was back at the prison infirmary and scared for the future. And love…love for the woman who helped him through his ordeal at the prison. The same woman who helped his brother and himself to get out of the prison and save Lincoln's life. He owed everything to her and he was grateful. He turned to face her and she dropped her arms to her side, not sure what to do next. They faced each other not saying a thing for at least a few minutes, just staring and getting lost in each other's eyes. Michael made the first move bringing his hand up to the side of her face and rubbed his thumb gently over her cheek. Sara turned her face and lightly kissed the palm of his hand. Michael watched her every move as her lips met with the flesh on his hand. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk", he stated quietly. Sara brought her hands up and wiped his remaining tears from under his eyes with her thumbs. "It's okay. You're entitled to a rant every now and then"; she said causing him to laugh his first laugh of the day…of the past few days actually.

Getting serious again he looked her directly in the eyes and said, "Thank you". That thank you said a lot. He was thankful for Sara in every sense of the word. Thankful that she had come into his life, that she had risked hers for him and his brother, and now had basically given up her life to be with him on the escape. He wondered if she realized everything she would have to give up to be on the run with him. He didn't mind at all, but wasn't sure if she was really aware of what she was getting into. As if she could read his thoughts, she put one hand on each side of his face, directing him to look straight into her eyes. "I want to be here with you…no matter what", and he could see she really meant it. At this he smiled. He smiled and gently lowered his face to hers, their lips meeting in a slow and torturous first kiss. It was simple at first. Just a peck to her lips and then he pulled back a little to gauge her reaction. She looked disappointed. He thought maybe he made a mistake and pulled back a little further. "Is that all I get?" she asked and smiled. He returned the smile, seeing as she appeared okay with everything and brought his mouth crashing back down onto hers.

His arms went around her and pulled her tightly to him using the wall as something to hold them up. Her hands went around the back of his neck, rubbing lightly and playing with the small amount of stubbed hair at the nape. She was the first to slightly open her mouth and taste his lips with her tongue, encouraging him to let her in. He opened his mouth and her tongue began to explore his warm mouth. She was feeling shockwaves through her body. How this man could make her feel such things from a kiss was beyond her, but she loved every minute of it. Feeling a little bolder, Sara moved her hands from behind his neck and blindly searched for the first button on the standard issued prison garb. Finally finding it she unbuttoned the first button and the continued lower until all the buttons were undone and the shirt was hanging open. His mouth left hers and trailed down her face, over her chin and down to her neck, where he kissed and sucked on her sensitive flesh, using caution to stay away from her recent wound. His shirt was soon discarded along with his long sleeve undershirt, exposing his strong, muscular chest with all his tattoos.

Michael stopped the torment on her neck and took a turn pulling Sara's scrub top over her head, revealing an extremely lacy white bra. He could see her nipples straining against the fabric. She was running her fingers over various parts of his tattoos, transfixed by the design. Michael took that time to pull the string on her scrub pants, loosening them and sliding them down her slender hips and was excited to see a white thong that matched her bra. Sara kissed his chest, feeling him get goose bumps with excitement. Her hands worked furiously on the button and zipper to his pants finally removing him of the garment to reveal he wore boxers. "I wondered if you were a briefs or boxers man", she said causing him to smile. "Disappointed?" he asked. "Definitely not", she quickly answered before moving her hand lower and finally cupping his growing erection.

"Oh", he moaned biting his lip to keep from being any louder. She used her other hand to quickly remove her shoes and socks and step out of her pants that were around her ankles, all the while keeping one hand on his manhood, stroking it gently. She slowly licked down his chest to his stomach and then lower, she got on her knees. Looking up at him with hooded eyes, she hooked her fingers at the hem of his boxers and slid them down freeing his erection. Looking up in his eyes the whole time she lowered her mouth onto his rod. He was watching her wantonly and took a large intake of breath when he felt the velvet warmth of her mouth surround him. His hands found there way down to tangle in her hair. He let out an unexpected moan as she took his entire member all the way in her mouth, sucking on him lovingly. "You have to stop" he managed to squeak out. She pulled her mouth off of him. "Did I do something wrong?" she inquired. "Absolutely not, but if you keep doing that this will be over before it starts", he answered causing her to smile. She stood back up and kissed him on the mouth again. His hands came around and expertly removed her bra, pulling it down her arms; he threw it to the side. He gently placed one hand on her breast and felt the fire in his groin when she moaned into his mouth. All he knew was the panties had to go. He brought his head down and took her nipple in his mouth swirling the nub with his tongue. He then used both hands to push her panties down and off. Bringing one hand up to cup her other breast, his other hand found its way between her legs and lightly started to stroke her folds. He was excited to find her already moist and ready for him.

"Michael I need you", she breathed. He walked them over to the bed kissing her the whole time. She felt the backs of her knees hit the bed and he lowered her down gently. She scooted back till her head was on the pillows and then watched as he slowly climbed up the bed and settled over her.

She hooked one of her legs over his hip as he eased into her. Her hands continued to caress his chest and back and their tongues continued to fight for dominance. One of his hands was helping to hold her leg over him and the other was on her breast, caressing it lightly. They moved together in fluid motion each getting closer to the edge. It had been a long time for both of them, so unfortunately it didn't take long. Sara was breathing hard and moaning as Michael's thrusts grew harder and faster. He was panting feeling pleasure as Sara's nails dug into his back, her moans encouraging him along. A couple more powerful thrusts and she bit back a scream as she came crashing over the edge. Her insides clamped down on his hard member and that sent Michael over the edge, filling her completely. Both of them were breathing hard with a sheen of sweat covering their bodies.

Michael rolled off of her and onto his back trying to catch his breath. "That was…Wow", Michael gasped out, causing Sara to give a light chuckle. She sat up and reached for the sheet at the bottom of the bed. Michael watched her and reached out to trace her lower spine with his fingers. Sara pulled the blanket up to cover their lower halves and then laid down next to Michael, her hand on his chest and one of his hands was around her back holding her to him and the other resting over her hand that was on his chest. She looked up to see his face and he was looking at her with those piercing blue eyes. "I love your eyes", she said, leaning up to kiss him again. "Just my eyes?" he asked after their small kiss had ended. "No…your nose", she said placing a kiss on the tip of his nose…"Your lips", she continued kissing him again on the mouth. "Your chin", and a kiss was placed there. "Your neck", Kiss. "Your chest", Kiss. "Everything about you", she said coming back to his mouth and kissing him there again.

When they broke apart from this kiss Sara laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was so melodic she found herself getting sleepy. She felt completely safe snuggled up against his warm body and his arms around her. One of his hands began to absentmindedly comb through the ends of her hair. "Sara?" she heard his voice. "Hmm?" she answered half asleep. "I'm glad you're here". And with that Sara drifted off into a peaceful sleep with Michael Scofields' beating heart as her lullaby. Michael watched her for a few minutes before succumbing to sleep himself all the while holding Sara protectively to him.

Meanwhile in the main part of the plane Veronica was about to update Lincoln and LJ on the progress of the case and noticing that Sucre was listening in after Maricruz had laid down for a nap. "You know what? We should probably include Michael in this discussion so I don't have to repeat myself later." "I'll get him", LJ volunteered seeing as how his dad hasn't taken his eyes of Veronica since he first saw her. "LJ, The stuff we brought for them… will you take it back with you?" "Sure", LJ replied, taking the bags from Veronica. "How did you know to bring stuff for Sara?" Lincoln questioned. "She called me awhile ago. She knew I was your attorney and Michael's and she asked me for coffee. We went out and hit it off. She asked me what she could do to help. I told her I didn't know at the moment and then she gave me a copy of her house key in case something happened and she couldn't get in there. When she heard that Michael couldn't break you out and after she told you of her plan, she called me and asked me to get her some stuff from her apartment and I did", Veronica finally finished. LJ came back red faced a few minutes later. "LJ, what is it?" his dad asked concerned. "Um…I think someone else should take their stuff in." "Why?" Veronica pressed. "Well…I knocked and got no answer. So I called out for Uncle Mike and still no answer. I thought they might be in trouble so I opened the door and peeked in. They were in the bed asleep". "What's so bad about that?" Veronica asked. "I saw the doctor's bare back and uncle Mike wasn't wearing a shirt either. They had a sheet covering their lower halves and I don't even want to imagine what they were or were not wearing." Veronica smiled a knowing smile and Lincoln laughed at his son being so nervous. "Aww…fish finally got his girl", they heard Sucre butt in, hearing the conversation, causing them all to laugh.

"I'll go", Lincoln said, grabbing the bags from his son. He walked back to the room that Michael and Sara currently occupied and opened the door quietly. He walked through and then closed it behind him. He surveyed the room and realized they were completely nude. He saw two pairs of pants and three shirts and all the undergarments thrown about the room. He then looked over and saw them asleep in the bed looking completely at peace. His heart swelled at the sight of his little brother and the woman he owed his freedom to. Lincoln set the bags down on the end of the bed and pulled out a pair of Michael's boxers. He quietly went over to the side Michael was closest to and sat down. "Michael", he whispered, not wanting to wake the doc. Michael continued to sleep, so Lincoln put his hand on Michael's shoulder and gave a little shake. "Michael?" he said a little louder.

Michael's eyes shot open and took a few minutes looking around, just to remind him where he was, afraid everything had been a dream. After sweeping over the room his eyes trailed to the warm body next to him and smiled at the sight of Sara laying on her stomach with one arm around him and her head resting on his arm. Then his eyes finally connected with his brother's. "Please tell me you have a good reason for waking me. This is the best sleep I've gotten in awhile." Michael complained. Lincoln stood and held the boxers out to Michael. "Here. Veronica wants to update us on everything she found out about the case so far". Michael carefully slid his arm out from beneath Sara, making sure she was covered and took his boxers. He pulled them on under the sheet and then sat up swinging his legs over the side of the bed, then taking a moment before standing up. Lincoln was already walking towards the door. He turned and talked. "Get dressed and then come meet us in the main area. Sara has some clothes too… and by the way Michael", and then he stopped and waited for Michael to face him and then gave a big double thumbs up sign and laughed when his brother blushed. Michael stood up and saw the brown bags on the end of the bed. He wondered how anyone knew to get Sara clothes. He decided it didn't matter at the moment and went about pulling stuff out of his bag. He pulled his jeans on first and buttoned them and then sat down with a pair of white socks. He put one sock on and then went to put the other on, when he stopped and stared at his three-toed foot. Turning back to see Sara in the bed and then looking at the door his brother left out of knowing he was out there, he decided it had all been worth it and he pulled the sock on.

Sara started to stir in the bed feeling that Michael was no longer next to her. She opened her eyes and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to her. "Michael, are you okay?" she asked him, worried. He turned to see her sitting up in the bed holding the sheet over her chest with one arm. Her other hand was pulling strings of hair behind her ear and out of her face. He smiled. She looked so beautiful, just sitting there and looking at him like he was the only person that mattered. "I'm more than okay", he replied with a smile, causing her to smile as well.

Breaking out of their stare he pushed her bag over towards her. "They brought you some clothes". "Great", Sara said relieved and started to go through the bag. Michael watched her pull out pink lace undergarments this time. "Dr. Tancredi…I do believe you've been holding out on me", he said, causing her to laugh. "There's plenty of time for that", she said happily, pulling out a pair of jeans and a v-neck t-shirt. Michael stood and pulled his button up shirt over his shoulders leaving it hanging open for a moment as he saw Sara put on her panties and bra. Mesmerized he stopped what he was doing and just stared. Sara, in her undergarments stood now and looked up to see him watching her. "What?" she asked embarrassed at the stares.

He walked over to stand in front of her. "You…I just can't believe how lucky I am to be with you, to have you here with me. It feels like a dream", he replied. "If it's a dream, then I hope we never wake up", she replied seriously and started to button his shirt for him starting at the bottom working her way up. When she was at the last button she looked up into his eyes and saw him still staring at her. His eyes were so beautiful; she could stare into them all day. Using the front of his shirt, she pulled him to her in a passionate kiss.

They finally pulled apart out of necessity for air. "Looks like I'm a little underdressed", she stated once she got her breath back. He laughed and let her go, so she could finish dressing. He watched her pull on her jeans with ease and button them. He then watched her as she pulled the shirt over her head. It seemed like everything she did, she did knowing he was watching her and doing it as sexily as possible, although that could be the weeks of prison talking. Finally, she pulled a brush through her hair, hitting snags along the way. "I'm never going to get all these tangles out of my hair", she teased, accusing him. "I didn't hear any complaints when we were putting them in there", he teased back and sat on the arm of the couch while she went to the mirror and put her hair up in a barrette. When she was done, she walked over to where he was sitting and stood between his legs. "There, much better", she stated. "I don't know. I kind of prefer the naked in bed, looking like we just had a night of hot wild sex look"; Michael replied trying to keep a straight face and laughing as she gasped. "Mr. Scofield", she said astonished and acted like she was shocked. "Hey you two…sometime today", they then heard Sucre at the door.

"Alright already", Michael yelled back to the door and then turned back to Sara. "You ready?" "Yeah", she said and backed up a step so he could stand. They both walked to the door and he held it open for her. "Such the gentleman", she said appreciatively as she walked through. As soon as Michael was through they looked down the hall to see a crowd of all their friends start clapping and cheering. "You dog!" Sucre yelled happily to his ex-cellmate. "Bought time", Abruzzi said. Lincoln sat at the table looking at them with a smile as Veronica leaned over in the chair next to him, her hand on his muscular arm. She too was smiling.

"Okay…okay…what are we… in high school?" Michael said trying to draw the attention elsewhere. Sara had grabbed his hand and was blushing trying to look at anything but the crowd of people. When Michael felt her hand slip into his he tried to ease her embarrassment by rubbing her palm with his thumb. "We're just messin' with you, doc", Westmoreland contributed seeing her uncomfortableness. "Why don't you two come sit down and we can talk?" Lincoln added.


	2. Chapter 2

THE ESCAPE- CHAPTER 2

Michael and Sara sat down with Lincoln, Veronica, LJ, Sucre, Westmoreland, and Abruzzi. Maricruz and Westmoreland's daughter were off chatting about baby names. Sara took a quick glance at her watch. They had been on the run for 2 hours and so far so good. She just hoped their luck held up.

Once everyone was seated, Veronica pulled out a large file. "Okay…where to begin", Veronica said out loud but mainly to herself. "Yesterday, you said you were going to see someone who had information. What happened with that?" Lincoln asked in his husky tone. "Oh, that", she said and pulled a mini tape recorder out of her pocket and pushed play.

Male voice: "We got a lot to talk about and not a lot of time to do it in.

Your boyfriend, he can still be saved. Burrows was chosen a long time ago, hand picked to be an assassin. But he never pulled the trigger."

Veronica: "Who did? C'mon. Who killed Terrance Steadman?"

Male voice: "Nobody"

Veronica: "What?"

Male voice: "Terrance Steadman is still alive. There's three sheets of paper inside. You'll find all the names you need are on it…everyone that started this whole thing from top to bottom. (pause) You need to take two steps that way right now, behind the car, get behind the car! You wanna stay alive? Do as I say NOW!"

Male voice #2: "So…uh…what are you doing here Danny? Where's the lawyer?"

Male voice #1: "I don't know what you're talking about".

Male voice #2: "Allison told me. I got it out of her".

Male voice #1: "You didn't touch her?"

Male voice #2: "Why would I do that? Why would I do that? We're partners right? We're on the same side? No…Allison's fine. She's just…well I guess your going to ask your self who you wanna give up, your wife or this lawyer? Just tell me where she is. Is she here? Has she been? What exactly have you told her?"

Male voice #1: "Don't do this".

Male voice #2: "Give me your gun".

Male voice #1: "I can't do that".

Male voice #2: "Yes you can. I'm your superior. I give you a command you obey it. Give me your gun!"

Male voice #1: "Paul it's nothing. It's not…"

Male voice #2: "Don't…backup! (pause) It's amazing you got it all on only three pages. You know what would happen if this fell into the wrong hands? (pause) You named me? Right there along with the rest of them."

Male voice #1: "I got scared man that's all it was".

Male voice #2: "YOU NAMED ME! Danny!"

Male voice #1: "Allison's due in 1 month. Paul, you and me, we've been friends since the academy."

Male voice #2: "You named me".

Bullet shot heard.

Veronica clicked the tape recorder off. "Who was that?" Westmoreland asked. LJ, in shock answered, "Secret Service". "These are some crooked people ya'll are dealing with", Sucre added to the conversation. "Tell me about it", Veronica said. "Let's see, so far they have killed my ex-fiancé, LJ's mom and step dad, my building supervisor, a witness I had, and they tried to blow up Nick and myself, and they tried to frame Link for a murder that was never committed. And now the person who was going to talk is dead. All I have is the tape and I don't know if that will hold up in court," Veronica summed everything up.

Whoever had had doubts of Lincoln's innocence no longer had any. Michael found himself relieved. Yes, he believed his brother when he said he didn't do it, but the evidence was so overwhelming. Why would someone go through such lengths to pin this all on Link? "Why would they try to pin a murder on you that you didn't commit and actually never happened?" Sara chimed in. "That's what we have to find out" Lincoln answered her.

"So what's the plan? Where are we going?" Sucre wanted to know. "Well, C-note and T-bag knew all of our plans as far as Baja, so we'll go with our back-up and head to Aruba. We can stay there and lay low. We have a place all set up. I bought it before I held up the bank so it will be waiting for us when we land." Michael assured everyone. "I'll go tell the pilot", Abruzzi offered.

"You didn't really hold up that bank, did you fish?" Sucre inquired. "Well I went there and asked for money, but I had no intention of leaving unless it was in handcuffs." "Man you are one weird cracker", Sucre replied. "No, I was one desperate cracker", Michael corrected him, causing the whole group to laugh.

Abruzzi came back and said the pilot informed him that it would be a 10-hour flight to Aruba, so the group should just relax. Once the group broke up again into individual groups, Sara, Michael, Veronica, LJ and Lincoln stayed at the table. "Lincoln, were you able to grab the stuff I asked you to?" Sara asked. "Yeah, right here", Link said reaching into his pocket of his jumpsuit he was still wearing. "What stuff?" Michael wanted to know. Before anyone could answer Link pulled out a small bag. It contained a few insulin needles and some insulin. "I thought you might need this", Sara directed her comment to Michael. "Since when do you have diabetes uncle Mike?" LJ cut in surprised. "Eww…I think I'm going to go change into something none prison", Lincoln said, excusing him from the conversation that was about to take place. "Veronica and LJ why don't you come with me". Veronica and LJ did get up and followed Link to the back of the plane. Sara sat in her chair and just stared at Michael.

She thought for a bit and then said, "You don't have diabetes do you?" coming to the answer herself. She didn't need to wait for Michael's reply. She already knew the answer. Michael said nothing because he knew she already knew. "Was there anything you ever told me that was the truth?" she wanted to know. "Not really", Michael was honest with her. "Well at least that's an honest answer", she said rather sullenly. "I don't know anything about you, do I?" "You know some things", Michael tried to help her feel better. "Yeah, like what?" Sara asked, betrayal coming through her voice. Michael tried to think of one thing he could possibly tell her that had been the truth. "Remember one day in the yard, you told me that there were too many questions surrounding me and I told you the questions you have do have answers?" "I remember", Sara confirmed. "That was true. The questions have answers. You can ask me anything and I promise to tell you the truth. I couldn't before but I can now. Anything you want to know, just ask." "Alright then", Sara started launching in immediately to her inquisition. "How did you know where to find me during the riot?" "I am a structural engineer. I once saw blue prints to the prison when it was renovated 5 years ago." "And you remembered all the details from that long ago?" Sara asked amazed. "No, I got a copy of them recently and they are hidden in my tattoo." "What? How's that possible? I don't see anything", Sara said. "That's because you don't know what you're looking for." He then pulled his right arm up to the table, elbow down. "Remember when the way to visitation was blocked and I said there was another way?" "Yeah", Sara said hesitantly. "Look here", he said pointing to a spot on his arm. "This is visitation. Now follow this line here. Then turn right", he said tracing the path with his finger. "Then left and right again and this is the door you went out", he ended pointing half way up his upper arm. "What are these here?" she asked pointing to the fanned out cards. "That's a phone number to the girl that visited me that one time." "You mean your wife", Sara corrected knowing he was trying to spare her feelings by not saying it. "She's not really my wife. Not in the normal sense of the word. We married the day before I held up the bank. She needed a green card and I needed her to bring me something once I was in prison. We never lived together. We never spent the night together. We never consummated anything" he ended. He wondered if it was relief on Sara's face he saw when he said he'd never slept with his "wife". "How did you know my senior quote? There's no way that was coincidence." "I did a lot of research before I tried to pull this off. I know a lot about you Sara. I know where you went to school, where you've been living the past year and a half, when you got hired at the prison, where you worked before the prison, what kind of car you drive, I know a lot", he finished. Sara wasn't sure whether to be amazed or scared that it had been that easy for him to find out so much about her. Michael watched her face as all the emotions rolled through her. He could tell when she was confused, when she felt amazed, when she was scared and even when she was thinking what else she wanted to ask him. "How did you keep the insulin from affecting you?" "Pognac", was his simple answer.

Sara was wondering how she could have been so stupid. So many things about Michael Scofield didn't add up and she never figured it out, but now all the pieces were falling into place and everything started to make sense. She had been blinded by her emotions, her feelings for him. She let that get in the way of her judgment and part of her was glad she did. The other part wondered what would have happened had it been someone else… a different inmate. Would she have fallen for it if it had come from someone else? "You used me", she stated simply. He inwardly flinched. He knew that was coming, he had just hoped it wouldn't have been so soon. "At first yes…but as things progressed and days passed I couldn't ignore my feelings for you. By the end, there was no denying it. You're a special woman Sara Tancredi and the only one I ever want in my life." He ended and took her hand and lightly kissed each fingertip in turn. "How do I know this isn't all an act now? Why should I believe you are being sincere, Michael?" "Look into my eyes. You can see I'm not lying." She stared up into his beautiful blue orbs and was taken away. Taken to a safe place where she felt secure and loved and like the most important person in the world. It nearly took her breath away.

"I believe you", she said quietly still staring into his eyes.

A.N. Please leave a review.


End file.
